A Time to Remember
by Preppygirl
Summary: HA- Currently Andromache's POV- from the time she meets Hector, and will eventually go to their wedding. Some Chapters Hector POV. R&R!


A/N: You know, I can't really believe I'm doing this. A Troy fic... It's not my fault, you know. It's my friend's fault. So I gotta say it: This chapter, hell, this STORY is _mostly_ dedicated to Queen Arwen. Don't let the name fool you, she doesn't write LotR anymore, but if you like that stuff, hers is good. And her Troy stuff is EXCELLENT!!!!!! Go read her stuff. I borrowed the names of Andromache's brothers from her, because I really don't know Greek names of that time. Good-bye now!

Chapter One: The Meeting

Andromache exhaled loudly. She stood beside her brothers, just behind her father's throne. She stood with her feet planted and her arms crossed defiantly in front of her. Her mother, Queen Lydia of Thebe, laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Andromache," she cautioned quietly. Andromache met her gaze, and then her eyes dropped demurely to the floor. She shifted to a better mannered position.

"Yes, mother."

All of this waiting was making Andromache impatient. Four years ago, when King Priam proposed to King Eetion a match between his eldest son, Hector, and Eetion's only daughter, Andromache had had no idea how long it would take before she would finally get to meet her future husband. But a sentry had spotted a Trojan ship on the horizon earlier that day, and Andromache was finally going to meet her groom.

Andromache frequently wondered about this man, this Prince Hector of Troy. He was only four years older than she was, for which she was grateful. Many girls were wed to men fifteen or twenty years older than they were. But what Andromache thought about most was how they would get along. Were they to be like her parents, who called each other King Eetion and Queen Lydia even after eight children? Or were they going to be more like her oldest brother Euklides and his wife, who, although it had been an arranged marriage, were clearly in love? Was Hector as handsome as the songs that the bards sang claimed? He was also reputed to be a skilled warrior and rider. Andromache hoped he loved to ride. She herself, loved to ride her mare, Fleetwood, up and down Thebe's sandy beaches.

Andromache smoothed her dress as a servant bowed and scuttled up to the royal family.

"Your Majesties, your Highnesses. Prince Hector of Troy and his escort are here," he announced quickly.

"Very well. Show them in," Eetion commanded, every inch a king. The servant nodded and scurried away. Moments later, a herald threw open the doors.

"Prince Hector of Troy. Prince Helenus of Troy. Prince Paris, also of Troy."

Andromache looked up from under lowered lashes. Three men were striding down towards the throne. The one on the left was blond. His blue eyes shone brightly in his round face. He took long steps to keep up with the other two, and was slightly shorter than the others. He appeared to be about 17 years old.

The man on the right appeared to have just become a man. He seemed about 14, and had dark curls tumbling over his forehead. His eyes, not unlike the firsts, shone in his face. He was already taller than the first prince. He seemed excited to be accompanying his brothers on such a trip.  
But it was the man in the middle who caught Andromache's eye. His eyes were a pleasant light brown, and his hair was somewhere between brown and sandy-colored. His mouth held half of a smile, and amazingly white teeth shone in his tan face. He was strong, if the arms at his sides were any indication. He walked with confidence, not pausing until he reached King Eetion's throne, bowed, and began to speak.

"King Eetion, I am Prince Hector of Troy. May I present to you my brothers, Prince Helenus-" the blond one bowed. "And Prince Paris." Prince Hector indicated the younger one here.

"Prince Hector. We have been expecting you. May I introduce to you my wife, Queen Lydia, and my sons, Princes Euklides, Dagamede, Eurysis, Periphas, Arias, Terimede and Podes? And of course, my daughter, Princess Andromache." Andromache curtsied, hearing her name. "Euklides wife, Princess Penelope, is not able to be here to greet you, as she is expecting her firstborn." Hector congratulated Euklides, who accepted the praise with a smile and a rise of color in his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Andromache was carefully studying her future husband from beneath her veil.

"Princes of Troy, I beg you, spend some time in peaceful Troy, before continuing on your journey." Although everyone present knew that Hector's journey was to bring home a bride, it would have been rude for Eetion not to ask, and rude of Hector not to except.

"Thank you, King Eetion. My brothers and I would be honored."

"Wonderful!" Eetion cried. "You! Slave!" he roared, motioning to a nearby slave, who bowed repeatedly. "Go to the kitchens and tell the cooks to prepare a feast!" Bowing, the slave backed out of the room.

As Eetion was doing this, Lydia whispered to her daughter.

"Put them in the East wing, with the newest baths." Andromache nodded to show she heard.

"Andromache, please show our guests to their rooms," Eetion said when Hector expressed weariness from his journey.

"Please, follow me," Andromache said, walking out of the hall. "Did you bring slaves with you?" she asked politely.

"We did, actually," Paris said with a charming smile. Andromache couldn't help but smile back at this little boy who figured himself so young. He was the type who thought- knew- he was good looking.

"Very well. Prince Paris, these are your rooms. The bath is behind that door." Andromache opened a door to an airy, spacious room. She indicated the door she meant.

"Thank you," Paris said as he nodded and entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Prince Helenus, that door signifies your room." Helenus nodded curtly, and hurried into his room, closing the door crisply behind him. Andromache looked curiously at the shut door. Hector looked at her.

"Sorry about Helenus. Traveling at sea... upsets him."

"I understand. Podes, the youngest of my brothers, can barely look at a ship without feeling ill," Andromache disclosed.

"Podes? Which one was that?"

"Podes? He's the redheaded one."

"I see."

"And these are your rooms, Prince Hector," Andromache said, motioning to another room. As she turned to leave, Hector's voice stopped her.

"Princess Andromache? I hear you are a skilled rider. Would you care to join me on a ride tomorrow? I've brought my stallion, Hades, with me." Andromache smiled, knowing he couldn't see it through the veil.

"As it pleases you, my prince."


End file.
